O Cavaleiro de Armadura Brilhante
by Li H. Carter
Summary: Nesta comédia romântica que passa longe de qualquer clichê, Lily Evans encontra o inusitado mas tão sonhado cavaleiro de armadura brilhante. Uma adaptação que vai fazer você tanto rir quanto chorar. Obra original de Jude Deveraux. Aviso de UA. J/L.
1. Prólogo

**- tradução e adaptação Li H. Carter -**

Fanfiction sem fins lucrativos, história e desenvolvimento pertencentes a Jude Deveraux e personagens pertencentes a J.K. Rowling.

Essa história vem de um livro inglês escrito pela Jude, foi adaptado para o espanhol em forma de web novela, e eu passei para o português com os personagens de HP.

A história gira em torno da vinda de James, um cavaleiro do século XVI, que vem para o futuro e acaba por mudar seu passado, com a ajuda de Lily, uma mulher cheia de problemas que só quer encontrar seu príncipe encantado.

NT: Eu comecei a postar essa fic no começo do ano passado, mas não me lembro por que parei.

Agora eu dei uma revisadinha nela e vou voltar a postar.. e dessa vez vamos ver se eu termino né.. =D

Esse foi um dos melhores livros que eu já li e espero de verdade que vocês gostem, por que é praticamente impossível não se apaixonar por esse James, ele foi meu primeiro Edward... hehe

* * *

Prólogo

Inglaterra, 1564

James estava tratando de se concentrar na carta que escrevia para sua mãe, uma carta que provavelmente era o documento mais importante que jamais havia escrito. Tudo dependia desta carta: sua honra, seus bens, o futuro de sua família e sua vida.

No entanto, enquanto a escrevia começou a ouvir algo. A principio suavemente, mas gradativamente foi ficando mais alto. Era o choro de uma mulher, mas não um choro de dor ou aflição e sim de algo mais profundo.

Voltou a prestar atenção na carta, mas não pôde se concentrar. A mulher precisava de algo, mas ele não sabia o quê. Consolo? Alivio?

Não, pensou, necessitava de esperança. As lágrimas, o choro, eram de uma pessoa que precisava de esperança.

James voltou a olhar o papel. Os problemas da mulher não eram de sua conta. Se não terminasse essa carta e a entregasse rápido ao mensageiro que estava esperando sua própria vida não teria esperança.

Escreveu duas linhas mais e se deteve. O choro começava a aumentar. Não era forte, mas perecia aumentar, tomando conta de todo o quarto.

- Senhora – murmurou – me deixe em paz. Daria minha vida para te ajudar, mas você está comprometida.

Pegou a pena e escreveu com uma mão sobre o ouvido, tratando de não ouvir o desespero da mulher.


	2. It s all about Lily

**Capítulo 1 **

Inglaterra, 1988

Lily Evans se sentou no assento traseiro do automóvel; Severus e Glória , sua rechonchuda filha de 13 anos, na frente. Como sempre Glória estava comendo.

Lily colocou suas delgadas pernas aos lados da mala da garota para ficar mais confortável. Havia seis maletas grandes e caras pertencentes à Glória e como não cabiam no bagageiro do carro alugado iam empilhadas na parte traseira junto a Lily.

- Papi! – se queixou Glória como uma criança doente, de quatro anos – ela está encostando nas malas tão bonitas que você me comprou.

Lily apertou os punhos cravando as unhas na palma da mão "_Ela_" nunca a chamava pelo nome, só por "ELA".

Severus a olhou por cima do ombro; só se via o cabelo negro.

- Na verdade acredito que poderia ser mais cuidadosa.

- Não encostei em nada. Estou bastante incômoda sentada aqui. Não tem muito espaço.

Severus suspirou cansadamente.

- Lily, tem que se queixar por tudo que nem sequer pode desfrutar das nossas férias?

Ela conteve a raiva e logo passou a mão pelo ventre. Estava doendo outra vez o estômago. Nem sequer se atreveu a pedir para Severus que parasse o carro, para que pudesse beber alguma coisa e poder tomar um Librax. Levantou a vista e viu Glória com um sorriso debochado através do espelho para se maquiar. Desviou o olhar e tratou de se concentrar na beleza dos campos ingleses.

Havia campos verdes, antigas cercas de pedra, vacas e mais vacas, pequenas casas pitorescas, magníficas mansões e... e Glória , pensou. Glória em todos os lados.

Severus continuou dizendo:

- É só uma criança e sua mãe a abandonou. Tenha um pouco de consideração. Na verdade é uma doce criança.

Uma criança doce. Aos treze anos, Glória levava mais maquiagem que ela aos vinte e seis. E passava horas no banheiro do hotel se maquiando. A garota se sentou no assento da frente do carro. (" É só uma menina e é sua primeira viajem a Inglaterra.") Imaginava-se que Lily deveria ler os mapas e dizer as instruções, mais ele que quase não podia ver com a cabeça de Glória , parecia não se importar muito.

Tratou de novamente se concentrar na paisagem. Severus afirmava que ela estava com ciúmes de Glória , que não desejava dividi-lo com ninguém, mais que se ela se acalmasse , seriam um trio muito feliz. ("uma segunda família para uma criança que já perdeu muito.")

Lily havia tratado de se dar bem com Glória . Durante o ano que estava vivendo com Severus, a tinha levado para fazer compras e gastado mais dinheiro do seu reduzido salário de professora do primário que se permitia gastar consigo mesma. Noite trás noite havia ficado com ela na casa de seu pai, enquanto ele ia a festas e jantares. ("Ë hora de se conhecerem.")

Em algumas ocasiões Lily pensou que a coisa estava funcionando já que Glória e ela eram cordiais e inclusive amistosas uma com a outra quando estavam sozinhas. Mas no momento em que aparecia Severus se convertia em uma garota chorona e mentirosa. Sentava-se no colo de seu pai com seu um metro e cinqüenta e sete, sessenta e três quilos, lamentando-se de que era desconsiderada e excluída. No começo Lily negou estas acusações e lembrou que amava as crianças, razão pela qual havia escolhido ensinar e não pelo dinheiro. Mas Severus sempre acreditava em Glória . Dizia que era uma criança inocente e incapaz de cometer as falsidades de que Lily a acusava. E afirmava que não podia compreender como uma pessoa adulta como ela era capaz de brigar uma garota pequena.

Durante esses sermões de Severus Lily sentia culpa e fúria. Tinha uma classe de crianças que a adoravam mas Glória parecia odiá-la. Era ela a ciumenta? Estava permitindo inconscientemente que esta garota soubesse que não desejava dividir Severus com sua própria filha? E cada vez que lhe vinham esses pensamentos prometia esforçar-se mais para agradar Glória, o que significava sair e comprar um presente caro.

Seu outro sentimento era a fúria. Severus não poderia ficar do lado dela uma vez, só uma vez? Não poderia dizer a Glória que seu conforto era mais importante que suas malditas maletas? Ou quem sabe dizer que ela tinha um nome e não deveria ser chamada sempre de "ela"? Mais até este momento Severus não havia considerado essa possibilidade.

E ela não se atreveria a enfurecer-lo. Se o provocava, não obteria dele o que tanto desejava: uma proposta de casamento.

O casamento era o que Lily mais queria na vida. Nunca havia tido ambições como suas irmãs mais velhas. Só desejava uma bonita casa, um esposo, e alguns filhos. Quem sabe algum dia escreveria livros para crianças, mas não desejava lutar para subir posições.

Tinha investido dezoito meses de sua vida em Severus, e ele era o candidato perfeito para marido. Alto, possuía cabelos negros a altura do queixo, simpático, elegante ao se vestir e um excelente químico industrial. Era organizado, não perseguia as mulheres, e chegava em casa na hora marcada. Era digno de confiança, seguro, leal, e precisava dela.

Não teve muito amor quando era pequeno, e explicou para Lily que seu doce e generoso coração era o que havia buscado por toda a vida. Sua primeira esposa, da qual tinha se divorciado há quatro anos, era fria, uma mulher incapaz de amar. Desejava uma relação permanente com Lily (que para ela significava matrimônio), mais primeiro queria saber como se relacionariam um com o outro. Depois de tudo, a primeira vez o havia ferido muito. Em outras palavras, desejava que vivessem juntos.

Por tanto, ela se mudou para sua enorme e magnífica casa, fazendo o possível para provar que era tão carinhosa, generosa e amorosa quanto sua mãe e sua primeira esposa haviam sido frias.

Com a exceção de conviver com Glória, a vida com Severus era grandiosa. Ele é um homem enérgico e saiam para dançar, correr, passear de bicicleta. Desfrutavam muito e com freqüência iam a festas.

Severus era muito melhor que qualquer um dos outro homens que ela havia saído, por tanto perdoava seus pequenos caprichos, a maioria deles se referia ao dinheiro. Quando iam comprar comida ele sempre esquecia o talão de cheques. Na bilheteria dos cinemas e quando ia pagar a conta dos restaurantes, quase sempre descobria que havia esquecido a carteira em casa. Se ela reclamava, ele falava sobre a nova era de mulheres liberais e sobre como a maioria estava lutando para pagar a metade dos gastos. Logo a beijava docemente e a levava para jantar em um lugar caro, e ele mesmo pagava.

Lily sabia que podia suportar os pequenos problemas, como a "pão-duragem" de seu quase noivo, mas o que lhe preocupava mesmo era Glória . De acordo com Severus, a mosca gorda, mal educada e mentirosa era a perfeição encarnada, e como ela não pensava dessa maneira ele começou a vê-la como inimiga. Quando os três estavam juntos, pai e filha se encontravam em uma equipe e Lily em outra.

Agora, no assento dianteiro Glória oferecia a seu pai um doce que estava na bolsa aberta em seu colo. Ninguém parecia pensar em oferecer um a Lily. Esta olhou pela janela e apertou os dentes. Quem sabe era a combinação de Glória e o dinheiro que a irritava tanto. Quem sabe sua irritação contra o dinheiro era o que a colocava contra a menina.

Quando conheceu Severus conversaram durante horas sobre seus sonhos e freqüentemente falavam sobre uma viajem a Inglaterra. Quando era pequena viajava muito para lá com sua família, mas havia muitos anos que não voltava. Quando ela e Severus começaram a viver juntos em setembro do ano anterior, ele lhe disse: " Vamos a Inglaterra dentro de um ano. Porque então, lá saberemos!". Não esclareceu o que saberiam, mas ela sabia que ele se referia a serem ou não compatíveis para o casamento.

Durante todo o ano planejou a viajem. Reservas nos pequenos e mais românticos hotéis, exclusivos e custosos. Severus havia pedido: " Não poupe gastos para esta viagem." Havia comprado folhetos, livros de viajem, e lido e investigado ate aprender o nome da metade dos povoados ingleses. Ele desejava que fosse uma viajem educativa, então ela preparou um roteiro com varias coisas para fazer perto de cada um dos pequenos e adoráveis hotéis, o que era bastante fácil já que a Grã Bretanha era um paraíso para os amantes da história.

Três semanas antes de partir, Severus começou a dizer que tinha uma surpresa para ela nesta viagem, uma surpresa muito, muito especial que a encheria de alegria. Lily trabalhou com mais afinco nos planos para a viagem. Esperava ansiosamente que fosse à tão esperada proposta de casamento. Nessas mesmas três semanas antes da partida estava supervisionando as contas da casa de Severus, quando viu um cheque no valor de cinco mil dólares gastos em uma joalheria. "Um anel de compromisso" murmurou ela com lágrimas nos olhos. E por haver custado tanto provava que apesar de Severus ser mesquinho com as pequenas coisas, quando era algo realmente importante se tornava financeiramente generoso.

Durante semanas se sentiu como no céu. Preparava maravilhosas comidas para "seu futuro noivo", e nem se quer se importava quando ele reclamava de que suas blusas estavam mal passadas. Depois do casamento, as mandaria passar fora.

Dois dias antes de partir, Severus abaixou um pouco sua bola, não o suficiente para deprimi-la... Mas sim para desapontá-la. Pediu as contas da viagem, os bilhetes de avião, as reservas, tudo o que tinha. Depois somou as quantidades na calculadora e lhe apresentou o valor.

- Esta é a sua metade.

- Minha? – perguntou estupidamente.

- Sei que atualmente é importante para vocês mulheres, poder pagar seus próprios gastos. Não desejo que me acusem de ser um porco chauvinista. – lhe respondeu com um sorriso.

- Não, não, claro que não – murmurou ela – é só que não tenho dinheiro.

- É verdade? Gastou tudo o que ganhou? Deve aprender a se controlar. – sua voz se suavizou. – sua família tem dinheiro.

O estômago de Lily começou a doer. Seis meses antes, um médico lhe advertiu que estava provocando uma úlcera e receitou um Librax para os nervos.

Ela havia falado de sua família para Severus milhões de , eles tem muito dinheiro, mais seu pai acreditava que todas suas filhas deveriam se manter sozinhas. Ela deveria sustentar-se até os trinta e cinco anos e depois receberia a herança. Se houvesse alguma emergência sabia que seu pai a ajudaria, mas uma viagem de lazer para a Inglaterra não era considerado emergência.

Vamos Lily – continuou Severus em tom sarcástico. – Sempre ouço que sua família é um exemplo de amor e caridade. E não podem te ajudar agora? – Antes que pudesse responder ele mudou de expressão, pegou sua mão e a beijou. – Docinho, trate de conseguir o dinheiro. Desejo que vá comigo. Tenho uma surpresa muito especial para você.

Finalmente, não pôde tolerar pedir dinheiro a seu pai, já que seria o mesmo que admitir sua derrota. Ligou para seu primo do Colorado e lhe pediu um empréstimo. Conseguiu o dinheiro sem precisar pagar juros e a única coisa que teve de suportar foi o seu sermão.

- Ele é químico, você é uma professora mal paga, vivem juntos há um ano! E ele quer que você pague a metade de uma viagem tão cara?

Lily queria ter lhe contado sobre sua esperança de uma proposta de casamento ocorrer na viagem, mas ia ter parecido muito ultrapassado para os ouvidos de seu "moderno" priminho.

- Só me envie o dinheiro, ok? – respondeu irritada.

Durante os poucos dias anteriores a sua partida, Lily começou a pensar que era justo pagar sua metade. Severus tinha razão: estavam na época da liberação feminina. E seu pai, ao não despejar milhões sobre sua cabeça estava lhe ensinado a cuidar de si mesma, e Severus também. Pensou ser uma tonta por não ter imaginado que deveria pagar sua parte.

Recuperou quase todo seu bom humor e quando preparou as três malas de couro de Snape e a sua velha, outra vez, já esperava ansiosa a chegada da viagem.

No táxi, a caminho do aeroporto, Severus comportou-se de maneira especialmente amável com ela. Beijou seu pescoço até que ela o afastou envergonhada, advertindo que o taxista os observava.

- Então? Ainda não adivinhou a surpresa? – perguntou Severus.

- Ganhou na Loteria?

- Melhor que isso!

- Comprou um castelo e viveremos nele para sempre como lorde e lady.

- Muito melhor que isso – contestou – Tem déia de quanto custa manter um lugar desses? Acho que você não pode adivinhar algo tão bom como essa surpresa.

Ela o olhou com um brilho nos olhos. Já sabia até como seria seu vestido de noiva. Será que teriam os olhos verdes como os dela ou negros como os dele? Cabelos ruivos como os dela ou pretos como os dele?

- Não tenho nem idéia de qual é a surpresa..

Severus se apoiou sobre o assento e sorriu.

- Logo saberá. – disse com um tom enigmático na voz.

No aeroporto, Lily se preocupou em despachar as malas enquanto Snape passeava pelo lugar. Ela estava contando o dinheiro para pagar a moça da companhia aérea, quando ele levantou a mão para cumprimentar uma pessoa. A principio,estava muito ocupada pra compreender o que estava acontecendo.

Então levantou a vista ao escutar um estridente grito de "PAPI!" e viu Glória cruzar correndo o terminal e atrás dela um moço que trazia seis malas novas.

"Que coincidência" pensou, encontrar Glória no aeroporto. Observou como a garota abraçava seu pai pelo pescoço. Momentos depois se separaram e Severus passou seu braço pelos rechonchudos ombros de sua preciosa filha, que levava uma jaqueta rosa e botas de vaqueiro, parecendo uma stripper dos anos sessenta.

- Oi, Glória – disse Lily – vai a algum lugar?

Glória e seu pai começaram a rir.

- Você não contou? – perguntou a menina.

Severus ficou sério.

- Essa é a surpresa – explicou, empurrando a garota para frente como se fosse um horrível troféu ganhado por Lily – Não é uma surpresa maravilhosa?

Lily ainda não compreendia, ou quem sabe estava demasiado horrorizada para compreender.

Ele a abraçou.

- Minhas duas meninas vem comigo! – acrescentou.

- As duas? – murmurou Lily.

- Sim, Glória é a surpresa. Vem com a gente para Inglaterra.

Ela desejava gritar, chorar, se negar a ir.

Não fez nenhuma dessas coisas.

- Mais todos os quartos dos hotéis são para dois. – pôde dizer finalmente.

- Então pediremos que coloquem outra cama, daremos um jeito. Nos gostamos e isso é o suficiente. – tirou o braço do ombro de Lily. – Agora aos negócios. Poderia pegar a passagem de Glória, enquanto peço uma informação?

A única coisa que pode fazer foi assentir com a cabeça. Se dirigiu ao balcão da empresa aérea bastante aturdida. Teve que pagar duzentos e oitenta dólares pelas quatro malas extras da garota. No avião, Severus sentou entre elas e Lily terminou no corredor. Durante o vôo ele lhe entregou sorrindo a passagem de Glória.

- Coloque isto na lista e gastos comuns, ok? . E preciso de um balance detalhado do dinheiro gasto, centavo a centavo. Meu contador acha que posso deduzir toda a viagem.

- Mas é uma viagem de lazer, não de negócios.

Severus enrugou a sobrancelha.

- Não vai me dar um sermão, por favor! Faça o balanço e quando chegarmos em casa dividiremos os gastos entre nós.

Lily olhou para a passagem de Glória .

- Quer dizer entre três, não é? Eu, um terço, e dois terços para você e Glória.

Ele a olhou com uma expressão horrorizada e passou o braço ao redor de Glória de maneira protetora, como se Lily tivesse tentado golpear a menina.

- Quis dizer entre dois. Glória esta aqui para que você também possa se divertir com a presença dela. O dinheiro gasto não é nada comparado à alegria que terá com a sua companhia.

Lily deu as costas e dedicou o resto da viajem a leitura, enquanto Glória e seu pai jogaram cartas e a ignoraram. Tomou Librax duas vezes para evitar que seu estômago devorasse a si mesmo.

Agora, no carro, Lily não agüentava a dor no estômago. Tratou de se divertir durante os quatro dias que estavam na Inglaterra. Tratou de não se incomodar na primeira noite no belo quarto de hotel, quando Glória reclamou tanto da cama de rodas que haviam colocado lá (depois do sermão do dono, pela inesperada chegada da criatura), que Snape lhe pediu que se deitasse com eles. Ela terminou por dormir na cama de rodas. Tão pouco se queixou quando Glória pediu três pratos em um restaurante extremamente caro para poder "provar tudo".

- Deixe de ser tão "pão dura", sempre pensei que era uma pessoa generosa. – recriminou Severus, lhe entregando a conta recheada, da qual deveria pagar metade.

Manteve a boca fechada, pois sabia que em algum lugar, dentro das malas de Snape havia um anel de compromisso no valor de cinco mil dólares. Ao pensar nele, recordou que a amava de verdade. E que tudo que fazia por Glória, fazia por amor.

Mas depois da noite anterior, os sentimentos de Lily estavam começando a mudar. Essa noite em outro jantar de cento e cinqüenta dólares, Snape entregou a Glória uma caixa de veludo azul. Lily teve uma sensação de que caia dentro de um buraco enquanto observava como a garota abria a caixinha.

O olhar de Glória se incendiou quando olhou o interior.

- Mais dady, não é meu aniversário. – murmurou.

- Eu sei Muffin – respondeu Severus com suavidade. – É só pra dizer que te amo.

A menina tirou da caixa uma pulseira cheia de diamantes e esmeraldas.

Lily suspirou, pois sabia que estavam pondo seu anel de compromisso no pulso gordo de Glória .

A garota mostrou o braço para Evans com ar de triunfo.

- Vê?

- Sim, vejo. – respondeu Lily com frieza.

Mais tarde, fora do quarto, Snape se mostrou furioso com ela.

- Não demonstrou muito entusiasmo pela pulseira. Glória lhe mostrou, tratando de te dar provas de sua amizade mas você não lhe deu importância. Feriu minha filha profundamente.

- Por isso pagou cinco mil dólares? Por uma pulseira para uma criança?

- Glória se tornara uma mulher maravilhosa e merece coisas maravilhosas. Outra coisa, o dinheiro é meu, não estamos casados e você não tem nenhum direito legal sobre ele.

Lily colocou as mãos em seus braços.

- Nós iremos nos casar? Acontecerá algum dia?

Afastou-se dela.

- Não, se não começar a demonstrar um pouco de amor e generosidade. Acreditei que era diferente, mas agora vejo que é tão fria como minha mãe. Tenho que ir consolar minha filha que provavelmente esta chorando pela forma que foi tratada. – Entrou enraivecido no quarto.

Lily se apoiou na parede.

- Uns pingentes de esmeraldas secariam suas lágrimas. – murmurou.

Por isso, agora no automóvel, se sentou com o corpo retorcido entre as malas de Glória e sabia que não lhe fariam nenhuma proposição de matrimônio nem lhe dariam um anel. Em lugar disso, passaria a viagem de um mês atuando como a secretária/criada de Severus Snape e de sua odiosa filha. Naquele momento não sabia o que ia fazer, mas a idéia de tomar o primeiro avião de volta para casa a tentava profundamente.

Enquanto pensava, olhou para a parte de trás da cabeça de Severus e seu coração se comoveu. Se o abandonasse se sentiria tão traído por ela como se sentira por sua mãe e sua primeira esposa?

- Lily! – gritou Snape – Onde está a Igreja? Achei que ia se encarregar dos mapas de viajem. Não posso dirigir e consultá-los ao mesmo tempo.

Ela pegou, sem o mínimo de delicadeza o mapa e procurou com a cabeça de Glória no meio, as indicações para cada estrada.

- Aqui! Vire à direita.

Severus entrou em uma estrada que se encontravam os agradáveis e típicos campos ingleses, com arbustos de ambos os lados que quase os cobriam e se dirigiu até o pequeno povoado de Ashburton, um lugar que parecia estar parado a cem anos atrás no tempo.

- Aqui tem uma Igreja do século treze que contem a tumba de um conde Isabelino. – Lily consultou suas anotações- Lord James Stafford Potter, morto em 1564.


	3. O cavaleiro e a bruxa

**Capitulo 2**

- Nós realmente temos que ver outra igreja? – lamentou-se Glória – Estou farta de igrejas. ELA não poderia encontrar algo melhor para visitarmos?

- Disseram a ELA, que buscasse lugares históricos. – replicou Lily, mais alto do que deveria.

- Não vi nada de mais no comentário de Muffin e não vejo razão para se irritar. Estou começando a me arrepender de ter te trazido.

- Me trazido? – disse Lily, mas ele se distanciou para abraçar Glória. – Estou pagando minha parte! – murmurou para o nada.

Evans não entrou na Igreja com Snape e companhia. Em lugar disso, permaneceu do lado de fora caminhando pelo cemitério observando distraída as antigas tumbas. Tinha que tomar algumas decisões sérias e desejava tempo pra pensar.

Devia ficar, e se cuidar para não estrangular Glória e seu querido Dady, ou deveria partir? Se fosse embora, sabia que Severus nunca a perdoaria e todo seu tempo e esforço que havia investido nele teriam sido em vão.

- Hi!

Assustou-se ao ver Glória parada bem atrás de si. Sua pulseira de diamantes refletia a luz do sol.

- Que? – perguntou sem muita educação, ou melhor, sem nenhuma educação.

- Você me odeia? – perguntou Glória crispando o lábio inferior.

Lily suspirou:

- Eu não te odeio. Porque não está lá dentro com seu Papi olhando a igreja?

- Estou entediada. Essa blusa é muito bonita, parece cara. Ganhou da sua família rica?

Observou a garota, deu a volta e começou a andar.

- Espere! – Gritou Glória. – Aiii!

Liliy olhou por sobre o ombro e um sorriso surgiu em sua face. Acabara de ver uma cena que gostaria de ter provocado. Goria estava estirada junto a uma lápide de superfície áspera parecendo um filhote de baleia encalhado.

Suspirando, voltou para ajudá-la e para sua consternação a menina começou a chorar, não gostava de ver ninguém chorando ainda mais uma criança e apesar de não poder abraçá-la, por motivos óbvios, lhe deu algumas palmadinhas no ombro. O braço dela estava machucado no lugar onde havia batido na pedra.

- Não pode estar doendo tanto, coloca sua pulseira nova nesse braço que eu aposto que a dor vai acabar. – Lily falou.

- Não é isso. – respondeu Glória . – É que você me odeia. Dady me disse que você achava que a minha pulseira ia ser um anel de compromisso.

Evans retirou sua mão do ombro da menina e enrijeceu-se.

- O que o fez pensar isso?

Glória a olhou com o canto dos olhos.

- Ah, ele sabe de tudo. Sabe que você acreditava que a surpresa seria um pedido de casamento e que pensava que o cheque para a joalheria era para um anel de compromisso. Papai e eu rimos muito disso!

Lily estava tão rígida que seu corpo começou a tremer.

A menina sorriu maliciosamente.

- Papi disse que você é um verdadeiro incomodo, sempre rondando e o olhando com olhos de vaca. Também disse que se não fosse tão...er... tão... boa na... ah você deve saber onde já teria se livrado de você!

Nesse momento Lily esbofeteou a cara gorda e presunçosa a sua frente.

Severus saiu da igreja, justo a tempo de ver o tapa. Glória correu chorando para os braços de seu pai.

- Me bateu sem parar. – gritou – e machucou meu braço.

- Por Deus, Lily! – gritou Snape horrorizado. – Não posso acreditar que fez isso. Bater em uma criança.

- Criança! Já estou farta dessa criança! Já estou farta da forma que você a mima! Já estou farta da forma que me tratam.

Ele a olhou fixamente.

- Nós fomos amáveis e prestativos durante a viajem inteira enquanto você foi ciumenta e rancorosa. Nós nos desviamos do nosso caminho para te satisfazer.

- Não fez nenhum esforço para me satisfazer, tudo foi por Glória . – seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. – Vocês riram de mim pelas costas.

- Agora está imaginando. Já que não é feliz conosco deve ficar melhor sem a nossa companhia. – deu a volta, com Glória abraçada de lado e se dirigiu ao carro.

- Sim, quero ir pra casa! – replicou Lily e se inclinou para recolher sua bolsa. Não estava ali. Olhou atrás de algumas lápides mais não havia nem sinal dela.

Levantou a vista quando ouviu que um automóvel estava sendo ligado. Severus estava arrancando o carro!

Tentou alcançá-los mais o automóvel já se distanciava. Observou horrorizada como Glória colocava a mão pra fora da janela com sua bolsa entre seus dedos gordos.

Correu atrás deles por um momento mas desapareceram rapidamente de sua vista. Assustada e surpreendida caminhou de volta para a igreja.

Encontrava-se em um país estranho, sem dinheiro, sem cartões de crédito e nem passaporte. Mais o pior de tudo era que o homem que amava tanto a havia abandonado.

A pesada porta de mogno da igreja estava aberta e entrou. O interior estava frio, úmido e escuro, as altas paredes de pedra deixavam o lugar com uma sensação de calma imponente.

Tinha que pensar sobre isso e tinha que considerar tudo antes de tomar uma decisão. Chamaria seu pai, recobraria o domínio de si mesma e lhe pediria que a enviasse dinheiro, teria que explicar que sua filha mais nova havia falhado outra vez em algo e que nem sequer podia sair de férias sem arranjar problemas.

Seus olhos se encheram de água ao pensar no que diria Petúnia, sua irmã mais velha: " E agora, qual foi a grande proeza que a nossa pequena e atarantada Lily realizou?" Severus havia sido o motivo para que sua família se sentisse orgulhosa dela. Ele não era como os outros homens malucos que sempre havia saído, era tão respeitável, tão conveniente, mais o tinha perdido. Quem sabe se houvesse controlado seu temperamento com Glória...

Os olhos já não puderam conter as lágrimas quando olhou para o fim da igreja. O sol penetrava pelas antigas janelas de vidro que se encontravam sobre sua cabeça e seus raios iluminavam a tumba de mármore branco que se encontrava ao lado esquerdo do altar. Caminhou até ali. Na parte superior da tumba havia uma escultura, também de mármore branco do corpo inteiro de um homem que usava uma armadura e antigas calças curtas.

James Stafford – leu em voz alta – conde de Thornwyck.

Estava cumprimentando-se pela forma com que estava se comportando apesar das circunstancias quando de repente a realidade a golpeou e caiu ajoelhada, com as mãos na tumba e a face contra o mármore frio.

Começou a chorar desesperadamente, dês de o mais profundo do seu der. Se sentia uma fracassada, total e absoluta fracassada. Seu pai a havia tirado de centenas de apuros. Do "garoto" de que ela se apaixonou quando tinha dezesseis anos e ele vinte e cinco e de brinde, uma ficha extensa na polícia. Terminaram quando foi detido por um grande roubo. Ahh, também teve o pastor que namorou aos vinte, que utilizava os fundos da igreja para jogar dados em Las Vegas. A lista da à impressão de ser interminável. Severus parecia tão diferente, tão respeitável, mais não havia sido capaz de conservar o relacionamento.

- O que há de errado comigo? – gritou aos soluços.

Através de suas lágrimas olhou o rosto do homem da tumba. Na idade media os casamentos eram arranjados. Pensando nisso, se lembrou de quando tinha vinte e dois anos e havia encontrado seu último amor antes de Snape, um corretor da bolsa, este foi preso por utilizar informações reservadas em seus negócios, então correu aos braços de seu pai e pediu que lhe elege-se um marido.

Henry Evans riu.

O seu problema querida é que ama somente a homens que precisam demasiado de você. Deve encontrar alguém que apenas a ame.

Ela se queixou:

- Certamente! Um cavaleiro de armadura brilhante que desça de seu cavalo branco e me ame, tanto que me leve para seu castelo onde viveremos felizes para sempre.

- Algo parecido. Lily, a armadura está bem mas se usar uma jaqueta de coro preta, esteja em uma moto ou receba ligações telefônicas na calada da noite, fuja!! Corra o mais rápido que puder! Ok?

Chorava com mais força quando de lembrava dos tempos que teve que pedir ajuda a sua família. E agora deveria rogar-lhes mais uma vez, e admitir que havia se comportado igual uma tonta com um homem inapropriado.

- Me ajude! – murmurou, colocando sua mão sobre a da estátua de mármore. – Me ajude a encontrar meu cavaleiro de armadura brilhante. Me ajude a encontrar um homem que me ame.

Sentou-se sobre os joelhos e com as mãos sobre rosto voltou a chorar copiosamente.

Depois de um bom tempo, se deu conta de que alguém se encontrava perto dela. Virou a cabeça e o brilho ofuscante do metal a atingiu de tal maneira que caiu sentada sobre o piso de pedra, levantando as mãos para proteger os olhos.

Um homem estava de pé frente a ela. Um homem que parecia usar uma... Armadura.

Permaneceu quieto, observando-a tontamente. Ela o mirava surpreendida com a boca aberta. Era um homem extraordinariamente bonito e levava o disfarce mais autentico que jamais havia visto. Tinha um pequeno colarinho ao redor do pescoço e uma armadura até a cintura. "Mais que armadura!" Parecia feita de prata e tinha fileiras com desenhos de flores gravadas, com incrustações de metal dourado. Dês da cintura até o joelho, onde era amarrada com uma fita dourada. Usava uma espécie de calça curta inflada. E nas pernas, muito musculosas por sinal, usava um tecido prateado que deixava os tornozelos à mostra. Calçava sapatos antigos como que feitos de pano.

- Bem, bruxa. – lhe disse com voz de barítono. – você me invocaste e agora, que queres de mim?

- Bruxa? – respondeu soluçando.

Retirando um lenço das calças, entregou a Lily que limpou o nariz ruidosamente.

- Meus inimigos a contrataram? Voltaram a confabular contra mim? Sou tão alto que não alcançam minha cabeça sozinhos e precisam de uma feiticeira? Ponha-se de pé senhora e explique-se.

"Esplêndido, mais não estava com um cavalo!" pensou ela.

- Escute, não sei do que você esta falando. – levantou-se – Agora se me desculpa...

Não disse mais nada, pois ele tirou uma espada gigantesca e colocou a ponta afiada na garganta dela.

- Anule seu feitiço, bruxa. Quero voltar!

Era muito pra Lily, primeiro Severus e seu filhote de paca mentiroso, agora esse Hamlet louco. Mais uma vez começou a chorar e se apoiou contra a fria parede de pedra.

- Maldição! – murmurou o homem, e logo a levantou e a levou até um banco da igreja.

Parecia que não podia parar de chorar.

- Este foi o pior dia da minha vida. – se lamentou. O cavaleiro a observava com as sobrancelhas contraídas, como alguém saído de um filme de Bette Davis. – Sinto muito. Geralmente não choro tanto, mais fui abandonada pelo homem que amo e atacada pela ponta de uma espada, tudo no mesmo dia. Acho que me superei! – Ela olhou para o lenço. Era muito grande e as beiradas continhas tirinhas de seda. – Que lindo!

- Não há tempo para frivolidades. Minha alma esta em perigo e a sua também. Repito: anule o seu feitiço.

Finalmente Lily estava se recuperando.

- Não tenho a menor idéia do que você está falando. Eu estava chorando tranqüilamente sozinha, quando você e seu absurdo traje chegaram aqui, e começou a gritar com a minha pobre pessoa. Tenho muita vontade de chamar a polícia ou o que quer que exista aqui, nos campos da Inglaterra. É legal você andar com uma espada por ai?

- Legal? – respondeu o homem, olhando para seu braço.- É um relógio isso que você tem no braço??E que tipo de vestimenta é essa?

- Por suposto que é um relógio. E estas são minhas roupas para viajar a Inglaterra. Conservadoras. Nem calças jeans nem camisetas. Uma bonita blusa e uma bonita saia. O tipo de roupa de Miss Marple.

Ele a observava com o cenho arqueado.

- Falas de maneira estranha. Que classe de feiticeira és?

Lily agitou a mão com desesperação e logo se pôs de pé. Ele era muito mais alto que ela. Tinha os cabelos negros e apesar de estar bastante bagunçado, era visível que com um bom pente e um profissional descente, poder-se-ia fazer maravilhas com aquele cabelo que era liso e chegava até os ombros.

- Não sou uma bruxa e não sou parte de um drama isabelino. Eu vou embora agora e se tentar algo engraçado com a sua espada gritarei até que todos os vidros dessa igreja estejam quebrados. Aqui está seu lenço. Lamento que esteja tão molhado e agradeço o empréstimo. Adeus e espero que sua peça obtenha boas críticas! – deu as costas e saiu da igreja.

- Pelo menos, nada pior pode me acontecer! Não depois disso. – murmurou enquanto se distanciava.

Na esquina tinha uma cabine telefônica, que era vista dês da porta da igreja. Deveria estar cedo em Maine.

Petúnia, sonolenta, atendeu ao telefone.

"Justo ela!", pensou Lily. Preferia falar com qualquer outra pessoa no mundo do que com sua irmã mais velha.

- Lily, é você? – pergunto Petúnia. – Tudo bem? Não está com problemas de novo, verdade?

Lily apertou os dentes.

- Óbvio que não. Papai ou mamãe estão em casa? – "ou algum mendigo da rua?", pensou contrafeita. Qualquer um menos a perfeita Petty.

- Não, foram para as montanhas. Estou cuidando da casa e redigindo um trabalho.

"Pensa que vai ganhar o Premio Nobel?"

Petúnia fez uma pausa.

- Muito bem Lily, o que aconteceu? Seu químico te abandonou em algum lugar?

Lily riu.

- Petty... Petty você é tão divertida. Severus, Glória e eu estamos desfrutando muito se quer saber. Temos muitas coisas para ver e fazer. Está manhã vimos uma peça medieval, os atores beiravam a realidade.

Novamente sua irmã fez uma pausa.

- Lily, está mentindo. Te conheço e percebo mesmo através do telefone. Que foi? Precisa de dinheiro?

Se esforçou para não dizer que sim.

Na sua família adoravam contar o que chamam de histórias de Lily. Como por exemplo, a vez em que ficou trancada pelo lado de fora do quarto do hotel coberta apenas por uma toalha. Ou então sobre a ocasião que foi ao banco depositar um cheque e acabou como testemunha de um assalto em que os ladrões estavam armados com pistolas de brinquedo.

Agora, imagine os risos de Petúnia quando contasse a todos os primos e primas Evans, quando a pequena Lily viajou a Inglaterra e foi abandonada na igreja sem dinheiro e como foi atacada por um ator shakespeariano.

- Não, não preciso de dinheiro. – respondeu. – Só queria dizer oi, espero que termine seu trabalho. Nos vemos.

- Lily...- disse Petúnia, mais sua irmã já tinha desligado.

Lily se recostou contra a cabine. As lagrimas rolavam outra vez.

Tinha o orgulho dos Evans mas precisava de razões para se sentir orgulhosa. Tinha três irmãs mais velhas que eram modelos de êxito. Petúnia, editora chefe e apresentadora do noticiário vespertino; Catherine, neurocirurgiã e Anne, advogada criminalista. Lily parecia ser o faça-me-rir dos Evans, uma fonte de hilaridade interminável entre os familiares.

Enquanto estava ali apoiada com os olhos cheios de lágrimas viu o homem vestido de cavaleiro sair da igreja e caminhar pela pequena estradinha de pedra que conduzia ao portão. Observava as antigas lápides sem muito interesse e logo estava fora do portão.

Pela ruazinha se aproximava um dos pequenos ônibus ingleses como sempre a setenta quilômetros por hora pelo lado contrário da estrada.

Lily ficou de pé. De alguma maneira soube instintivamente que o homem ia atravessar na frente do ônibus. Começou a correr. Quando pegou impulso o vigário que saía da parte traseira da igreja viu o que acontecia e também começou a correr.


	4. O louco conde de Thornwyck

**Capitulo 3 **

Evans o alcançou primeiro. Realizou o melhor empurrão que havia aprendido quando jogava futebol americano com seus primos do colorado. Caiu sobre ele e deslizaram pela grama encima de sua armadura como se esta fosse um pequeno bote de remos. O ônibus se desviou deles por poucos centímetros.

- Você esta bem? – perguntou o vigário a Lily, oferecendo-lhe a mão para se levantar.

- Acho que sim... – pôs-se de pé e tirou os pedacinhos de grama que grudaram na sua roupa. – E você? está bem? – perguntou ao homem que se encontrava, ainda, no solo.

- Que classe de carro era aquele? – disse. – Não o ouvi vir; não tinha cavalos.

Evans e o vigário trocaram olhares.

- Será melhor que eu traga um copo de água. – comentou o outro.

- Espere! Em que ano estamos?? – perguntou o cavaleiro.

- Mil novecentos e oitenta e oito. – respondeu o vigário, e quando o homem caiu no solo como se estivesse em choque, olhou para Lily. – Trarei a água. – repetiu e os deixou sozinhos.

Evans ofereceu a mão para o homem, mais este a recusou e se pôs de pé sozinho.

- Acho que deve se sentar. – disse assinalando um banco de ferro que se encontrava do outro lado da parede de pedra baixa. A principio não quis ir mas logo a seguiu. E não se sentou até que ela o houvesse feito, mas Lily teve que o empurrar para que se sentasse. Estava pálido e aturdido.

- Você é perigoso, sabia? Escute, fique aqui sentado e eu vou chamar um médico.

Deu a volta para procurar um doutor mais as palavras do homem a detiveram.

- Creio, que já estou morto.

Voltou para olhá-lo. Estava claro, era um suicida e não podia deixá-lo sozinho.

- Venha comigo – disse com suavidade. – buscaremos ajuda.

Ele não se moveu do banco.

- Que classe de transporte, era aquele que quase me atropelou?

Sentou-se junto a ele.

- De onde você é? Parece inglês, mais tem um sotaque estanho.

- Sou inglês. O que era o transporte?

- Muito bem. – respondeu com um suspiro. Podia jogar com ele. – Aquilo era um ônibus. Na América é um microônibus. Ia muito rápido, na minha opinião, a única coisa que os ingleses aceitaram do século XX é a velocidade dos veículos. Que outra coisa não conhece? Os aviões? Os trens? Olhe, tenho que ir. Vamos para a sacristia e o vigário ligará para o médico. Ou quem sabe deveria chamar sua mãe? – "com certeza o povoado deve conhecer esse loco"pensou, "que anda com armadura e espada empunhada assegurando que nunca viu um relógio ou um ônibus".

- Minha mãe...- repetiu o homem com um pequeno sorriso. – Creio que minha mãe já está morta.

- Lamento. Morreu recentemente?

Ele olhou para o céu.

- Faz quase quatrocentos anos.

Lily começou a se por de pé.

-Trarei água.

Ele agarrou sua mão.

- Estava sentado... Em um escritório escrevendo uma carta para minha mãe quando ouvi mulher que chorava. O quarto se escureceu, minha cabeça começou a rodar e de repente me encontrei em pé ao lado de uma mulher: Você. – levantou a vista e a observou.

Lily pensou que teria sido mais fácil deixá-lo sozinho, mas parecia que o destino queria que ela o ajudasse. E o fato dele não ser desprovido de beleza também contou alguns pontos.

- Quem sabe você se vestiu e veio até a igreja ontem e acabou pegando no sono. Por que você não me diz onde mora? Te acompanho até sua casa.

- Quando estava no meu quarto, era o ano de nosso senhor em 1564.

"Decepcionante." Pensou Lily. "Um pão" e louco. Que sorte...

- Venha comigo – pediu com suavidade como se falasse com uma criança que estava a ponto de saltar um barranco. – Buscaremos ajuda.

O homem se pôs de pé com rapidez e seus olhos castanhos esverdeados se iluminaram. Seu tamanho e raiva, para não mencionar que estava coberto de aço e levava uma espada aparentemente cortante, fizeram Evans retroceder.

- Ainda não estou pronto para o manicômio senhora. Não sei por que estou aqui ou como cheguei mas sei quem sou e de onde venho.

Lily se segurou para não soltar uma ruidosa gargalhada.

- Ahhh, pois bem, você vem do século dezesseis. Da época da rainha Isabel, não é? Esta com certeza será a melhor das histórias de Lily. Pela manhã fui abandonada e uma hora mais tarde um fantasma coloca uma espada na minha garganta. – empertigou-se. – Muito obrigada senhor. Você praticamente me ressuscitou o ânimo. Vou ligar para minha irmã e pedir que me empreste dez libras, nem uma a mais nem uma a menos, e logo pegarei o primeiro trem até o hotel que Severus está hospedado onde recolherei minha passagem de volta para casa. Depois de hoje, o resto da minha vida será tranqüila.

Deu as costas, para partir, mais ele entrou na frente dela. Tirou uma bolsa de couro de algum lugar escondido em suas calças, olhou o interior, pegou algumas moedas e as colocou na mão de Lily, fechando seus dedos.

- Toma suas dez libras, mulher, e vá. Vale a pena isso e mais para me livrar dessa sua língua malévola. Rogarei a Deus que retire sua maldade.

Se sentiu profundamente tentada a devolver o dinheiro mas não tinha outra alternativa a não ser voltar a ligar para sua irmã.

- Essa sou eu. A malvada bruxa Evans. Não sei para que quero um trem quando tenho uma boa vassoura. Tenha certeza de que devolverei seu dinheiro. Despeça-se do vigário por mim. Até logo e espero que jamais voltemos a nos encontrar.

Abandonou o cemitério justo quando o vigário chegava com a água. "Que outro se ocupe de suas loucuras!" pensou. Provavelmente o homem tem um baú cheio de fantasias. Hoje é um cavaleiro isabelino, amanhã Abraham Lincoln... ou Hugh Grant, já que é um inglês bem simpático apesar de doido.

...

Foi realmente fácil encontrar a estação de trem no pequeno povoado e se dirigiu a balcão para comprar sua passagem.

- São três libras e seis chelins. – lhe informou o balconista.

Ela nunca havia entendido o dinheiro inglês. Muitas moedas pareciam ter o mesmo valor. Deslizou as moedinhas que o cavalheiro a havia entregado por baixo da janelinha.

- É suficiente?

O atendente olhou cada uma das três moedas, as devolveu e se desculpou.

"Agora, provavelmente me deterão por passar dinheiro falso" pensou Lily. Seria o final adequado para um dia perfeito.

Depois de alguns minutos um homem com trajes oficiais se aproximou do balcão.

- Não podemos aceitar isso senhorita. Creio que deveria levá-las a Oliver Samuelson, comerciante de moedas.

...

Um homem pequeno e calvo estava sentado atrás de uma mesa com uma lupa de joalheiro na mão direita.

- Sim? – disse quando Lily entrou.

- O homem da estação de trem me falou sobre o senhor, disse que me daria um bilhete de trem em troca disso.

O homem pegou as moedas e as observou com a lupa. Um momento depois,começou a sorrir com suavidade.

- Um bilhete de trem... Um bilhete de trem.

Levantou a vista.

- Muito bem senhora. Darei-lhe quinhentas libras por cada uma dessas e esta outra digamos que... Cinco mil libras. Mais não tenho todo esse dinheiro aqui. Terei que ligar para algumas pessoas de Londres. Pode esperar alguns dias?

Evans perdeu a fala por um momento. Quase achou que ficaria muda para sempre.

- Cinco mil libras? – disse mais alto do que pretendia.

- Está bem, seis, mais nem um chelin a mais.

- Eu...eu...

- Deseja vende-las ou não? Não são roubadas, não é?

- Não, acredito que não. – murmurou Lily. – mais tenho que falar com alguém antes de vende-las. São autênticas?

- Como regra geral as moedas antigas não são tão valiosa, mas essas são raras e o metal está em ótimas condições. Possui algumas mais??

- Acredito que sim.

- Se tem uma de quinze chelins com uma rainha em um barco traga-a aqui. Não posso comprá-la, mais consigo um comprador.

Lily começou a caminhar em direção a porta.

- Ou uma de Eduardo Sexto.

Afirmou com a cabeça enquanto saia da loja. Caminhou aturdida de volta para a igreja. O homem não estava no cemitério. Tinha a esperança de que não tivesse ido embora. Entrou na igreja. O cavaleiro estava ali de joelhos ante a tumba branca do conde com as mãos juntas e a cabeça inclinada. Estava rezando.

O vigário, que acabará de chegar, parecia intrigado.

- Está ai desde que você se foi. Não pude fazer com que se levante. Algo o preocupa profundamente. É seu amigo?

- Não. O conheci essa manhã. Não é daqui?

O vigário sorriu.

- Meus paroquianos raramente usam armadura. – olhou seu relógio. - Tenho que ir. Vai ficar aqui com ele? Me da uma sensação ruim quando penso em deixá-lo sozinho.

Lily respondeu que ficaria, e o homem deixou-a sozinha com o cavaleiro.

Caminhou silenciosamente até ele e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

- Quem é você? – sussurrou.

Ele não abriu os olhos nem separou as mãos.

- James Stafford Potter, conde de Thornwyck.

Levou um tempo para que Evans recordasse onde havia ouvido esse nome antes e logo olhou a tumba. O nome estava esculpido em profundas letras góticas: James Stafford Potter, conde de Thornwyck.

Respirou profundamente.

- Não tem nenhuma identificação... Tem?

Ele levantou a cabeça, abriu os belos olhos castanhos esverdeados e a mirou.

- Duvidas da minha palavra? Vós, a bruxa que me fez isso? Se não tivesse medo que me acusassem participar de suas feitiçarias a denunciaria e até ajudaria a montar a sua fogueira.

Ela permaneceu ali, e o observou juntar as mãos e começar a rezar novamente.

N/T: Se tiver pelo menos 5 comentários meus leitores fantasmas... Amanhã eu coloco outro capitulo.. *-*

Não sejam ranzinzas e pão duros como o Severus.. ¬¬ rsrsrs

Beijinhosssss... :*


	5. It s all about James

Capítulo 4

James Sttaford se pôs de pé e observou a uma mulher jovem que se encontrava defronte a ele. Seus modos, roupas e sua maneira de falar eram tão estranhas para ele que quase não conseguia pensar. Tinha o aspecto da bruxa que ele sabia que ela era: a mulher mais linda que havia posto os olhos, e usava uma saia curta e indecente, que ele mal podia compreender como ela tinha coragem de usar aqueles trajes baixo os olhos de Deus. Apesar de se sentir zonzo e aturdido, não perdeu sua postura e lhe devolveu um olhar intenso.

Ainda não podia acreditar no que havia acontecido. No pior momento de sua vida, quando parecia não haver mais esperanças, sua mãe lhe havia escrito que por fim havia descoberto algo que poderia salvá-lo. Ele estava respondendo a essa carta, perguntando, aconselhando, e fazendo sugestões, quando escutou o pranto de uma mulher. O som do choro não era raro no lugar onde se encontrava, mais algo naqueles soluços o fizeram soltar a pena.

Gritou, esperando que alguém calasse a mulher, mais ninguém respondeu, e o pranto aumentou de tal maneira que parecia ocupar toda a pequena habitação, ricocheteando nas paredes de pedra e no teto. James já tinha colocado as mãos no ouvido para se livrar do som, mais ainda podia escutá-la. O choro aumentou tanto que já não podia mais escutar nem seus próprios pensamentos. Sentiu que a cabeça começaria a estalar.

Pôs-se de pé, e procurou pedir ajuda, mas o chão pareceu abrir-se sob seus pés, se sentiu leve, quase como se estivesse voando, logo estendeu a mão e viu que perdia a consistência. Podia ver através dela. Cambaleou até a porta e começou a pedir ajuda, mais nenhum som saia de sua boca. A porta pareceu desvanecer-se e logo o quarto. Por um momento, achou que estava de pé sobre o nada. Lhe rodeava o vazio, seu corpo não era mais que uma sobra através do qual podia ver a escuridão do nada.

Não tinha idéia de quanto tempo permaneceu perdido, sem sentir nem frio nem calor, escutando apensar o choro da mulher.

Num momento não estava em nenhum lugar e no seguinte se encontrava de pé em uma igreja. Usava roupas diferentes. Agora vestia a metade de sua armadura, a armadura que só usava em ocasiões especiais, e suas calças curtas.

Diante dele, chorando ante uma tumba havia uma menina ou uma mulher, não podia especificar já que seu cabelo caia como uma cascata de fogo cobrindo o rosto.

O que o fez retroceder foi a tumba. Era uma escultura de mármore branco de... Si mesmo. Esculpido debaixo estava seu nome e a data desse mesmo dia. "Enterraram-me antes que pudessem me matar?" se perguntava horrorizado.

Foi como se acabassem de lhe dar um soco lá em baixo. A experiência de ver sua própria tumba não era nada agradável. Começou a observar a igreja atentamente procurando outros indícios de sua suposta morte mais encontrou apenas outras placas mortuárias que iam de 1734 a 1902. Não, pensou, não pode ser. De repente reparou que a igreja era muito diferente do que estava acostumado, demasiado singela. As vigas estavam sem pintar, as toalhas da mesa do altar pareciam ter sido bordadas por uma garotinha inexperiente.

Olhou a mulher que chorava. "Uma bruxa!" pensou, "Uma bruxa que o havia transportado para outro tempo, outro lugar." Ele pediu que lhe devolvessem sua casa, tinha que voltar imediatamente, sua honra e o futuro de sua família dependiam de seu regresso, mais ela já estava chorando antes mesmo dele terminar a frase.

Era tão perversa e incisiva quanto demoníaca. Tinha a coragem de afirmar que não sabia como ele havia chegado até ali ou por que.

Sentiu-se aliviado quando ela partiu. Estava mais seguro e começava a acreditar que tinha sonhado com esse vôo através do nada. Quem sabe era só um daqueles sonhos extraordinariamente vívidos.

Saiu da igreja e começou a sentir-se mais forte ao ver o que o cemitério era como qualquer um que houvesse entrado, mas não se deteve para examinar as datas, já tinha sido o bastante perturbador ver que dentro da igreja havia uma de 1982.

Saiu pelo portão e andou por um caminho silencioso. "Onde estavam as pessoas? Os cavalos? As carroças levando mercadorias?"

O que aconteceu em seguida foi tão rápido que não pôde recordar com claridade. Escutou um som vindo da sua esquerda, um som intenso e rápido que jamais havia ouvido. Pela sua direita corria a bruxa que pulou em cima dele. Era mais leve do que poderia ter imaginado, e se surpreendeu ao achar-se no solo após receber o impacto da mulher.

Uma carroça sem cavalos passou demasiado perto. Debilitado, James deixou que a bruxa o conduzisse pelo interior do cemitério. "Seria este seu destino, morrer completamente sozinho em um lugar estranho... Em uma época estranha?"

Tentou explicar a bruxa que necessitava regressar, mais ela insistia em brincar, e fazer anedotas inconvenientes da sua situação de "teletransportado". Teve dificuldades em compreender sua forma de falar, e isso, somado as suas ordinárias vestimentas, sem jóias, ouro, ou prata, lhe indicavam que pertencia a classe campesina. Desejava a ultrajante soma de dez libras. Nem se atreveu a negar, temendo outro feitiço.

Ela pegou o dinheiro e se foi, enquanto James voltou para o interior da igreja. Toucou a tumba de mármore e passou os dedos pela data de sua morte esculpida. "Tinha sido morto ao viajar através do vazio? Quando a bruxa o trousse para essa época o padre disse que estavam no ano de 1988, quatrocentos e vinte quatro anos depois, fora morto em 1564?"

Tinha que voltar. Se fora morto naquele 6 de setembro de 1564 não podia provar nada. Ainda havia muito a ser feito. "O que aconteceria as pessoas que ficaram pra trás?" ajoelhou-se sobre o frio piso de pedra e começou a rezar.

Quem sabe se suas orações eram tão fortes quanto a magia da bruxa, então poderia vencer seu poder e regressar.

Mais enquanto rezava, sua mente não se detinha. Frases como essas rondavam sua cabeça: " A chave é a mulher." "Precisa saber."

Depois de um momento, parou de rezar e começou a considerar seus pensamentos. Bruxa ou não,a mulher o havia trazido, e era a única que poderia fazer-lhe voltar.

"Por que fora levado a essa época? Tinha que aprender algo? Era possível que ela fosse tão inocente quanto afirmava? Estava chorando por uma briga de amantes, pôr alguma razão que ambos ignoravam ela o chamara para essa época perigosa onde os carros circulavam a velocidades inimagináveis? Se aprendesse o que deveria poderia regressar a sua época?"

"A bruxa era a chave." A frase se repetia. Independente de o haver trazido de forma mal intencionada ou por um terrível acidente, ela tinha o poder de fazê-lo voltar e ensinar o que deveria aprender nessa época.

Levaria a mulher a seu lado. Não importava o preço, nem se teria que mentir, caluniar ou blasfemar. Deveria tê-la a seu lado e não deixá-la ir até que descobrisse o que precisava saber dela.

Permaneceu ajoelhado, rezando e pedindo ajuda e conselhos de Deus, implorando para que estivesse a seu lado enquanto fazia o que devia.

A mulher voltou enquanto ele rezava, e quando reclamou do dinheiro que ele lhe havia dado, James deu graças a Deus.

Mary: que bom que vc está gostandooo.. eu tenho a leve impressão de q vc começou a ler da outra vez q eu posteii.. q leitora fiel.. rsrsrs postarei logo.. ;)

Maga do 4: Depois q eu li essa fic meu sonho é achar uma tumba numa igreja e começar a chorar descontroladamente esperando meu cavaleiro aparecer... pq se não for igual esse já nem aceito mais... rsrsrs

Esse James estragou minha vida..

Eu também amo o Sev... mas nessa fic ele é bem mais ou menos.. eu acho ele engraçado, hehe

E a Gloria é irritante.. só q logo você vai entender o por que.. ;)

Miss Ying Fa: iiiiiii então você não gostou desse q é pequenininhoo.. 

Mais o próximo é grandão.. prometoo.. ;)

Dani: q feioo... huahauhuhauha

Vc deveria comentar por livre e espontânea vontade.. e não tenha preguiça de comentar... é tão bom ver os comentários de vcs.. me anima a traduzir mais rápido.. ^^

Venescence: POstei... ^^

N/T: Vocês comentarammm... \o/

Atoas..¬¬

exatamente 5 reviews... mãos de vaca.. (= rsrsrs

Me vinguei colocando um capítulo miúdo... Muahahaaahaaa

Brincadeira... eu jamais faria isso com vcs... esse é assim mesmo...

E logo q eu traduzir o outro posto também.. mas não sejam malvados e me digam se estão gostando da fic, ok..?

beijinhossss


End file.
